Plantilla:Fr
} | Pilot = Que le meilleur gagne | It's All Her Fault = Tel père, telle fille | Smile, or Go to Jail = Les amants terribles | Let's Get to Scooping = Les trois petits cochons | We're Not Friends = Cheval de Troie | Freakin' Whack-a-Mole = Habeas corpus | He Deserved to Die = Passages à l'acte | He Has a Wife = Un pavé dans la mare | Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me = Tue-moi ! | Hello, Raskolnikov = Raskolnikov | Best Christmas Ever = Le silence est d'or | She's a Murderer = Flic un jour, flic toujours | Mama's Here Now = Maman est là maintenant | The Night Lila Died = Ainsi soit-il | It's All My Fault = Tout est ma faute | It's Time to Move On = Parricide | She's Dying = Chasse aux sorcières | It's Called the Octopus = La position de la pieuvre | Skanks Get Shanked = L'arroseur arrosé | Meet Bonnie = Le secret de Bonnie | Two Birds, One Millstone = Cartes sur table | I Want You to Die = Au bord du gouffre | Hi, I'm Philip = Sur écoute | What Did We Do? = La gâchette facile | What Happened to You, Annalise? = Baby blues | She Hates Us = La fronde | It's a Trap = Le piège se referme | Something Bad Happened = Le couteau dans la plaie | There's My Baby = L'affaire Mahoney | Anna Mae = Au royaume des cieux | We're Good People Now = À feu et à sang | There Are Worse Things Than Murder = La parole libérée | Always Bet Black = Les jeux sont faits | Don't Tell Annalise = Ne dis rien à Annalise | It's About Frank = Boire et déboires | Is Someone Really Dead? = Le nerf de la guerre | Call It Mother's Intuition = L'amour poison | No More Blood = L'alibi | Who's Dead? = La mort dans l'âme | We're Bad People = Derrière les barreaux | Not Everything's About Annalise = Le temps des aveux | Go Cry Somewhere Else = Allez pleurer ailleurs | It's War = Bras de fer | He Made a Terrible Mistake = L'erreur est humaine | Wes = In memoriam | I'm Going Away = À chacun son chemin | I'm Not Her = L'épreuve de la meute | It's for the Greater Good = Pour le bien de tous | Was She Ever Good at Her Job? = Cavaliers seuls | I Love Her = Je l'aime encore | Stay Strong, Mama = À bout de forces | Nobody Roots for Goliath = Personne ne soutient Goliath | Live. Live. Live. = Respire ! | He's Dead = Sous tutelle | Everything We Did Was for Nothing = L'impasse | He's a Bad Father = Mauvaise mère | Ask Him About Stella = Stella | Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania = Bataille suprême | The Day Before He Died = Les dernières heures | Nobody Else is Dying = En mémoire de Wes | Your Funeral = | Whose Blood Is That? = | }}} }}Category:Plantillas tipo función Uso Cuando se utiliza la plantilla se debe incluir el título del episodio para convertirlo al título en Francés. Por ejemplo: | Pilot = Que le meilleur gagne | It's Time to Move On = Parricide | We're Good People Now = À feu et à sang | I'm Going Away = À chacun son chemin